


Let's forget the world for a few seconds - Rest my head in your lap

by Timebreaker



Series: Parts of the same identity crisis [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Canon - Anime, Gekijouban: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist: The Movie, Gen, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, just a little, they have issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Con el Final del Festival que se celebra cada 11 años llegó el invierno. Con sus propios pensamientos en su contra y su humor en el suelo, Yukio encuentra un pequeño pedazo de paraíso en una pequeña habitación y con la calidez de lo familiar.





	Let's forget the world for a few seconds - Rest my head in your lap

**Author's Note:**

> Solo dos hermanos siendo tiernos. Honestamente, al menos en el canon del Anime, estos dos se aman, pero tienen muchos problemas de los que no hablan, que es frustrante. 
> 
> No beta-d, así que, apreciaría correcciones.

# Descansar en tu regazo- Olvidémonos del mundo por unos segundos

Decir que Yukio estaba estresado, seria quedarse corto. Los días del Festival habían sido completamente ocupados lidiando con los restos de _Phantom Train_ y el aumento de _Coal Tar_ junto a otros demonios menores mientras se reforzaba la barrera alrededor de la Academia.

Cheng-Long Liu, el exorcista de Primera Clase llamado desde la rama Taiwanesa, no fue el más sencillo de trabajar aunque tampoco fue de los peores (ese honor le correspondía a Shura). Lo único extraño ocurrió el último día del festival, cuando la nevada había comenzado: Liu había aparecido a dar su reporte a Mephisto al mismo tiempo que él, con un aura mucho más pasiva que la que había tenido desde su llegada, con una sonrisa y una mirada que delataban el hecho de que parecía saber algo. Mephisto también parecía hablar más crípticamente que de costumbre, con esa sonrisa burlona que gritaba “se-algo-que-tú-ignoras-y-me-parece-de-lo-más-divertido”. Eso realmente le molestaba.

Tres días después y aún no podía dejar de lado su frustración.

Durante la revisión médica para seguir el estado de su brazo derecho, no pudo dejar atrás la sensación de que había algo importante que no lograba recordar y eso le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Lo peor, quizás, era el cambio de ánimos de su hermano. A partir del final del Festival lo había notado… decaído. En un principio pensó que se trataba por el hecho de perderse el Festival y verse obligado a hacer tareas, pero los días siguientes –en los que las clases de exorcistas había sido pospuestas para darles descanso a Exorcistas y ExWire- su humor no cambio. Yukio no falló en notar el ligero brillo de tristeza que se mostraba en su rostro de tiempo en tiempo.

En estos tres días había pensado, una y otra vez, en preguntarle que le sucedía, sin embargo, siempre había algo más de lo que tenía que hacerse cargo que absorbía por completo su tiempo. Para cuando finalmente se manejaba para tener un minuto libre, Rin ya estaba en su cama profundamente dormido. Incluso Kuro parecía no querer despegarse del lado de su hermano, quizás percibiendo su mal humor. Dejando la enfermería, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al pensar en cómo debería aproximarse a Rin con su pregunta, añorando un tiempo donde hablar con su gemelo sobre temas como estos era más sencillo. Especialmente cuando Rin era quien no podía detener las palabras cuando abandonaban su boca y acababa derramando su corazón para quien quisiera oírlo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto donde los silencios pesados abundaban entre ellos?

(_Muy dentro de sí mismo podía escuchar una voz bañada en resentimiento que le murmuraba el hecho de que no poseía derecho a hacerse esa pregunta, cuando sabía bien que él era el responsable de que las cosas estuvieran así. Desde el momento en que vio a su hermano a los ojos y le mintió acerca del motivo por el cual acompañaba a su Padre en uno de sus viajes mientras Rin se quedaba en casa)._

Mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio le vino a la mente la revelación de que esta era la primera vez que regresaba antes de que el sol se ocultara en más de tres meses. Últimamente, acababa regresando bien entrada la noche, encontrándose con la cena de esa noche en la nevera junto a una nota de Rin sobre como calentarla apropiadamente –siempre terminándose todo lo que había en el plato a pesar de no tener mucha hambre, por temor a la ira del cocinero de turno-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cenaban juntos.

No sería una mala idea cambiar eso hoy ¿verdad?

Todavía era muy temprano como para que su hermano o Ukobach prepararan la cena, por lo que no se molestó en revisar la cafetería. Iba en camino a la habitación que compartían, pero se detuvo antes de subir por las escaleras al escuchar música suave desde uno de los pasillos de la planta baja. El mismo pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación en la que se había dado el examen de los ExWire, que ahora se utilizaba para grupos de estudio ocasionales, la Sala Común en desuso y la habitación que una vez debió pertenecer al Prefecto del dormitorio, que ahora funcionaba como una sala de descanso para ellos dos.

La idea había venido de Rin, luego de los primeros exámenes. Aparentemente, el estrés combinado de la Escuela normal y la Escuela para Exorcistas habían provocado que su hermano no pudiera “sentirse tranquilo” dentro de su habitación –cosa que él podía entender luego de tener que pasar tantas horas frente a su propio escritorio haciendo tareas, corrigiendo tareas, planeando clases, escribiendo reportes -, por lo que se pasó buena parte de una tarde recorriendo todo el dormitorio. En algún momento previo a la hora de la cena, al parecer, se había dado con esa habitación y había decidido por su cuenta propia en remodelarla.

De alguna forma consiguió el permiso de Mephisto para hacerlo, e incluso le convención de donarle algunos de los muebles que habían quedado en desuso en otros dormitorios. Aunque le molesto que el otro dejara de lado sus tareas, tener algo nuevo a lo que dedicar sus energías realmente le ayudo. Y la habitación había quedado acogedora hacia el final de la semana. Siempre y cuando Rin no intentará huir de sus estudios allí, él no le veía al problema –y resultaba conveniente para esos días en que no tenía las energías para subir las escaleras-.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta abierta música había sido reemplazada por voces y efectos de sonido. Como se lo esperaba, Rin se encontraba sentado en el sofá con Kuro acurrucado contra su pierna izquierda mientras dormía, y su cola se mantenía alrededor de la pantorrilla de su pierna derecha, con su punta moviéndose suavemente. La televisión (pequeña y donada por Izumi, Seishiro, Naoya y Maruta desde el Monasterio) mostraba el último anime con el que su hermano se había enganchado. Su hermano estaba vestido con una camiseta rosada de mangas largas, ligeramente más grande que su talla, que estaba caída por su hombro derecho y un par de pantalones negros. A pesar del frio invernal que se colaba por ciertas partes del viejo dormitorio, su hermano insistía en vestirse con casi nada de abrigo y caminar alrededor completamente descalzo.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso dentro del lugar, ojos azules se volvieron a verle, probablemente habiéndole escuchado venir. Por su examen médico a los pocos días de transformarse sus sentidos ahora era mucho más sensibles o afinados… pensándolo lógicamente desde sus estudios en medicina, le sorprendía que Rin no hubiera sufrido de una Sobrecarga Sensorial hasta el momento.

(_Y si hubiera sucedido ¿realmente se habría dado cuenta? Siendo que apenas si se veían y pasaban aún menos tiempo intercambiando palabras. Y aún si su hermano se hubiera acercado a él con un problema como ese ¿lo habría escuchado?)._

\- Bienvenido, Yukio – su tono era animado, pero su sonrisa parecía cansada al igual que su mirada. Sus hombros caídos y su postura retraída en sí mismo. No era la primera vez que veía a su hermano de esa forma, pero la última vez había sido cuando ambos tenían diez años y una mujer le había lanzado un florero a la cabeza tras llamarlo un demonio cuando estaban regresando de la escuela; su gemelo no había dicho ni una palabra en ese momento ni cuando finalmente llegaron a casa. Su padre había supuesto que venían de una nueva pelea, y Rin no le había corregido, dejándole esa tarea a él.

\- Ya llegue, Nii-san – respondió dejando a un lado su maletín, el cual contenía los reportes sobre la actuación de sus alumnos durante el tiempo del Festival. Excepto por Shiemi, quien al igual que su hermano había terminado bajo arresto domiciliario, todos habían mostrado un desarrollo remarcable en el campo a pesar de lo agotador y monótono que podía resultar.

-¿Cómo fue el doctor?- el de cabello negro tomo el control remoto y bajo el volumen de la televisión, centrando toda su atención en el de abrigo negro y camisa blanca. Con el volumen bajo, podía escuchar el ronroneo de Kuro causado por las caricias de su hermano. Incluso podía ver las colas del _Cat Sídhe_ moverse perezosamente desde el borde del sofá. Subiendo su mirada, ahora que se fijaba, podía notar que el cabello de Rin estaba desordenado, como si ni siquiera hubiera intentado arreglarlo luego de levantarse en la mañana.

\- Como se esperaba. Tendré que continuar usando el cabestrillo por unas cuatro semanas más – realmente tendría que contarse con suerte. La lesión de su brazo podría haber sido mucho peor, y su periodo de recuperación podría haberse alargado a varios meses o incluso medio año. – No hubo ningún cambio en mis medicamentos, aunque puedo comenzar a bajar la dosis gradualmente unos días antes de mi siguiente visita.

\- Esas son buenas noticias ¿verdad? – preguntó su hermano mientras daba una ligeras palmadas al asiento a su lado. Asintiendo como respuesta, él avanzó y tomo lugar, soltando el nudo de su corbata con un suspiro. Ojos azules se iluminaron repentinamente, resaltando aún más sobre las bolsas oscuras que se hacían dolorosamente presente ese día. – Entonces ¿qué te parece si lo celebramos con Sashimi? Conseguí hacerme de una oferta de salmón en el supermercado ayer, y estoy seguro de que tenemos fideos y arroz aunque no recuerdo cuanta salsa de soja nos queda.

\- Eso suena bien – dejó que una sonrisa se asomara a sus labios mientras escuchaba a Rin hablar sobre los distintos acompañamientos que podía hacer para el Sashimi. Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo, conscientemente relajando los tensos músculos de su espalda; se sentía cansado.

(_Cansado, no solo del trabajo, sino de su vida en general. De no ser suficiente. De quedar siempre por detrás. De fallar)._

La voz de su hermano pronto se detuvo, sin embargo, el volumen de la televisión no volvió a subir. Extrañado por esto abrió sus ojos y giro ligeramente su cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con zafiros fijados directamente en su cara. La expresión del otro inusualmente seria. Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando procesar la imagen frente a sus ojos, antes de separar sus labios en el amago de preguntar que sucedía. Rin le cortó antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer un sonido.

\- Te vez agotado – comentó mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza. Su mano se levantó hacia él, apartando sus cabellos de su frente, probablemente buscando por señales de fiebre. A pesar de la baja temperatura y de su falta de abrigo, la mano de Rin era cálida y se sentía bien contra su rostro frio; su gemelo siempre había tenido una temperatura mayor que la norma, cosa que se había acentuado luego de desenvainar a Kurikara. Cuando pequeño él pensaba que era algo normal e incluso, en su inocencia e ignorancia, había llegado a pensar que eso se debía a cuando grande y cálido era el corazón de su hermano… técnicamente no estaba equivocado, excepto por la procedencia de ese calor. – Deberías descansar un rato.

Nuevamente, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Rin actuó por su cuenta. Tomando el almohadón entre ellos y colocándolo contra su muslo derecho, el de cabellos negros procedió a tomarle de su brazo sano y tirar de él. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cabeza caía sin gracia sobre el almohadón, desacomodando sus gafas, y dejándolo incómodamente al borde del sofá. La mano de Rin descansando sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Nii-san! – exclamo molesto intentando levantarse, pero la mano de su hermano y la incómoda posición en la que había terminado no se lo dejaba sencillo.

\- Yukio, relájate –le ordeno la misma persona que, de los dos, tenía las ojeras más evidentes. –Quedan un par de horas para la cena y puedes hacer todo el aburrido trabajo o estudio que quieras después de cenar. Necesitas descansar.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Rin tenía ese brillo en su mirada que delataba su voluntad de mantener su decisión sin importar qué. Y aunque él podía llegar a ser tan testarudo como el más bajo, hoy no tenía la energía para intentarlo –y su dolor de cabeza había decidido volver a hacerse notar con venganza gracias a ese movimiento brusco-. Así que, resignado, cortó el contacto entre sus ojos y se acomodó mejor en el largo sofá cuyos cojines habían visto mejores días.

Aún con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la tv podía sentir la sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de su hermano.

El volumen volvió a subir al nivel que estaba antes de que él entrara y por los siguientes minutos ambos permanecieron allí, simplemente viendo el anime. A pesar de su apariencia, Rin tenía un gusto bastante particular en cuanto a las historias que buscaba: acción era algo dado por sentado al igual que la comedia, lo que nadie se espera son los drama emocionales y los _slice of life_, como el anime que estaban viendo en esos momentos.

En un momento, uno de los personajes se puso a cantar una canción suave acompañada por una guitarra. Para ese punto, al borde de caer dormido, tardo unos instantes en notar que, junto a las voces del show, una tercera voz se había unido por encima de su cabeza.

_Ten ni kakaru gin no hashi_

_fuwari fuwari wataro ka na_

_usui ao no sora no iro_

_kawaii kimi no o-me no iro_

Hmm… si ya conocía la canción, eso significaba que ya había visto este programa antes. Eso explicaba porque había estado dispuesto a bajar el volumen durante su conversación.

_Sora yo hate e sumiwatare_

_kawaii kimi ga nakanu you ni_

Aun cuando su voz apenas si se elevaba era evidente el talento que tenía su hermano para cantar. Si bien recordaba, cuando eran niños, el otro recibía semanalmente halagos de parte de los feligreses luego de cantar en el coro durante la Misa. Él, personalmente, había dejado de cantar tras cumplir los once años, y dejado el coro por completo, al igual que economía doméstica en la escuela, para cuando tenía trece.

El calor del tacto de Rin sobre sus cabellos, mientras los acariciaba suave y rítmicamente, se llevaban lejos la tensión que rutinariamente se hacía presente en su cuerpo.

_Haruka tooku kono uta yo_

_hibiite yuke ano kuni e_

Respiro hondamente, sintiendo el aroma a lavanda del aromatizador preferido de Rin mezclado con el olor del jabón para la ropa que este compraba –la misma marca que solían comprar en el Monasterio, un pequeño pedazo de “casa”-. Dejando sus ojos cerrarse, por primera vez en un largo tiempo dejo caer su guardia por completo.

En la calma, solo podía pensar en que, si realmente había un Dios, esperaba que este tuviera la suficiente misericordia como para no permitir que nadie ni nada arruine este momento para ellos. No le importaba si la mañana siguiente llegaba y las cosas volvían a ser tan distantes como hasta estos momentos, siempre y cuando pudiera disfrutar de este instante, donde solo eran ellos dos.

Donde el mundo fuera de la habitación ya no existía.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer permanente ese sueño…

**Author's Note:**

> Cancion: Tooku kimi e ; del anime: ikoku meiro no croisée
> 
> Decidí apegarme al anime, porque siento que Yukio (como personaje) es más redimible y más fácil de empatizar. Además que el anime deja bien en claro que estos dos realmente se aman y se preocupan por el otro, aunque sean cabezasduras que creen que tienen que soportar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.


End file.
